Oh, the HORROR!
by lostlikealice
Summary: Dear God, cyanide made a humor fic. I found this on an old floppy, soo.. Chibiusa and Sasami's universes get switched and.. *wince* -wackiness- ensues. This is so odd I don't expect reviews. Read if you want to sweatdrop a lot at my stupidity. ^-^;;


Title: Oh, the HORROR!

By: cyanide blue

Rating: PG. My humor's warped, but not THAT warped. See my love stories for warped-ness.

Disclaimer: Me? Own Sailor Moon? Hah, in my wildest dreams! Actually, in my wildest dreams…. Never mind. 

Summary: Well, um, that's down there. See below.

A/N: I know they're out of character. This is my warped sense of humor. I've seen worse. Ignore the horrible characterization. It's supposed to be funny.. Yeah.. Really, it is!

****

Oh, the HORROR!

People of the Sailor Moon and Tenchi universes, run, don't walk! For.. *dundundunn* a horrible mistake in the space-time continuum (*cough* Plutogotdrunk *cough*) has switched Chibiusa and Sasami's universes! Or were _they_ switched? Aaagh, my head hurts. And if the writer's confused, God help the poor characters. God help them all...

--------------------------

The usual study group was together, though _study_ group may have been a stretch. Usagi was reading a magazine and Minako was peering behind her, Rei was trying to work but all the giggles kept distracting her, Makoto was daydreaming, and Ami was the only one studying.

"Hnn," Rei mumbled. She tried to concentrate on her math when another giggle imploded from Minako and Usagi. She stopped, then screamed, "SHUT UP USAGI OR I SWEAR I'LL WRING YOUR PUNY MOON NECK!" 

The other four stared at her, and sweatdropped. Usagi consequently burst into tears and screamed, "WHY ARE YOU SO HOSTILE?"

"WHY DON'T _YOU_ HAVE A BRAIN?"

Ami snapped a science book shut, then said quite calmly in the middle of the ruckus, "Where's Chibiusa?"

Usagi and Rei looked at her. "Hmm?" questioned Rei.

"Chibiusa isn't here. Not Mamoru either. Do you know where they are, Usagi?"

Usagi sweatdropped. "Umm.. well, am I supposed to look over Chibiusa _all_ the time?" As the other senshi nodded she looked down gloomily. "Yeah, I thought so. Where is my Mamo-chan?" She turned her thoughts towards her boyfriend and sniffled. "He's probably off with some other girl and-and-" another flood of tears passed by, with Minako patting her on the back absently.

Mamoru appeared, looked at Usagi, and blinked. "Sorry for being late. My motorcycle broke down."

Usagi sniffled, and clung to his arm like double-sided tape. "Oh, Mamo-chan.. do you know where Chibiusa is?"

"I thought she was with you."

"Ehehehe.." Usagi grinned awkwardly. "Maybe we should look for her.. after all, a person's life is more important than a mere study group, right?"

"Yeah!" Minako yelled. "Let's go!"

Ami diligently worked, and Makoto looked up at Minako's outburst. "I bet she's just with Haruka and Michiru and Setsuna. No problem there."

"Yeah, she'll be all right.. besides, they'll bring her back," Mamoru said. 

"If she was in danger she would have contacted us by now.." Usagi instantly dropped from her cheery mode, along with Minako, because study group would continue.

--------------

Setsuna lay on the couch of the large apartment the four outer scouts shared, rubbing her temples. "Ugh.. how did you guys convince me to drink.. what a killer headache.."

"You only drank a beer," Haruka commented. "You weren't drunk. You weren't outlandishly extravagant." 

"You need to loosen up," Michiru said. She lay comfortably on another couch, staring up at the ceiling. "Life's no fun if it's all work."

"I hope I didn't screw up the space-time continuum," Setsuna said, groaned, slumped back a bit more. "Hey, where's Chibiusa?"

"She must be with Usagi and the Inners," Michiru said. Haruka lay next to her and they, hate to use the _nice_ word, cuddled. More accurately it would be "groped."

"Oh," Setsuna sighed. "That's okay then. She's all right. Good."

------------------

Ryoko sat back, watching TV with Mihoshi and Ayeka. Her stomach rumbled loudly and she groaned. "Where's Sasami? I'm hungry!" She stormed off to the kitchen, very stupidly leaving Mihoshi the remote. 

Ryoko slammed the kitchen door drowning out the chords of the theme song of a kid's show. What she saw horrified her.

A kitchen. With lots of food. _And none of it cooked._

There was a shriek from the kitchen. It sounded like Ryoko.

"Think we should check on her?" Mihoshi asked Ayeka.

"No, she can deal with whatever it is," Ayeka shrugged.

"All right then!" Mihoshi cheered, and giggled at the kid's program. Ayeka stared for a moment, then made a grab for the remote. 

Ayeka chased Mihoshi around the living room a few times. Mihoshi attempted a complicated acrobatic feat of a flying leap over the couch and failed.

There was an ominous crunch at her landing.

Mihoshi stood up and looked up at the remains of the remote. "…Oh." She blinked. Then she happily settled onto the ground and watched the kiddie show.

Ayeka rubbed a bump on her head. "Oh well," she sighed. She tried to watch the kiddie show, valiantly trying to see some sort of interesting aspect of it. She failed.

Ryoko came running in from the kitchen. "Sasami's not in the kitchen! The food isn't cooked!" She shuddered. "Something must be wrong."

"She's probably getting carrots for Ryo-ohki," Ayeka said.

"Or visiting the shrine," Mihoshi said.

"Or annoying Tenchi."

Ryoko conceded, and sat down on the couch. "She better come back soon," she grumbled. "Hey, who has the remote?"

Mihoshi and Ayeka sweatdropped, and Ryoko sighed. "All right, fine," and changed the channel on her own.

--------------------------------

A/N: This is so old, I forgot I wrote it. I wrote this at like one in the morning. Well, this is too long already, so the hilarity of them trying to get Chibiusa to cook and Usagi yelling at Sasami for dying her hair will have to wait 'til next chapter. All right. Review, even if it's a flame, I know it's stupid. That's what you get for posting stuff like this. 'Til next chapter, au revoir.


End file.
